There have conventionally been proposed various types of cosmetic-containing applicators provided with a fiber bundle such as a writing-brush-shaped brush at its tip end to be infiltrated with contained liquid cosmetics and to apply the cosmetics. Such a brush may become unusable because the brush is worn by repeated use or cosmetics adhering thereto become hard. Therefore, some brushes are made replaceable.
Examples of such cosmetic-containing applicators have been disclosed as inventions described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 shown below.
In the inventions disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, in a writing-implement-type liquid cosmetic container, a writing-brush-shaped applying part at the tip end is made detachable, and the writing-brush-shaped applying part together with its surrounding members is attached and detached as a unit.
Further, the invention disclosed in Patent Document 3 relates to improvement of installation and assembly of brushes, and does not assume the replacement of the brushes.
Patent Document 1: JP 9-173139 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2002-65338 A
Patent Document 3: JP 2000-279873 A